Bram Reyes
Bram is Cassia's younger brother. He is said to be 10 years old. He was late to school several times and likes to run on the streets freely, and he was mentioned to have a very close relationship with their grandfather. He was first introduced in Matched and was mentioned numerous times in Crossed. He also appeared near the end of Reached. '' When Ky Markham meets Eli, the thirteen year old Aberration who Vick and he escaped into the Carving with, he sees that Eli has the resemblance of Bram. For this, he took Eli with him and Vick, and he left behind all the other decoys. Most of the decoys he left behind were killed, with the exception of the decoy who led Cassia into the Carving, and maybe a couple others that weren't mentioned. Biography Matched Bram Reyes was said to have fought with a neighbor in his family's borough, Mapletree Borough, named Serena. He was not old enough to attend Cassia's Match Banquet, but he teased her about it once she returned home. For his grandfather's Final Banquet, he gave him a brown and round, as well as slightly dirty, rock that Cassia described as looking like an egg. Bram got it from a place at the Arboretum where his mother worked that was nearest to the Hill. Bram got to the push the level '10' button in the elevator on the way up to his grandfather's room. During a rainstorm, Cassia saw Bram stomping on the metal stairs as he waited for the Air Train, trying to make his own 'thunder' until the storm arrived with thunder. Bram was scared when his father 'lost' their grandfather's tissue sample and the Officials were at their house. Later, he messaged an Official to see if there were enough tissue samples on his artifact, a pocket watch from their grandfather, but it was not enough. Bram then asked Cassia if he looked like their grandfather. She said that he did, which pleased him. He asked if he could leave his artifact in Cassia's silver box from her Match Banquet, which she allowed. Crossed As Cassia was sent to a labor camp, Bram stayed with his parents. He later on disappeared. Reached In Reached, it was revealed that Bram's disappearance was because an Archivist told him to work in the fields where dead bodies of the victims of the Plague mutation were dumped, in exchange for **. In the fields, he was given the face of someone who was dear to someone else, and told to look through the bodies to determine whether the person was alive or not. For this, he would get money from the client. When he had enough money, he made the exchange with the Archivist. While working in the fields, Bram found his father's body, which was how he knew that his father died from the Plague mutation. Seeing all the death changed Bram, and he almost ended up being broken from all that he'd experienced. Appearance Bram is described as having curly brown hair, brown eyes, being skinny, small, and straight-backed. Cassia says that at one point, when Bram asked if he looked like their grandfather, that he looked a little like him, "...in that moment." Artifact Bram had a pocket watch from his grandfather that Cassia describes as "''Heavy, made of silver and glass." Facts * One of Bram's hobbies is encoding and decoding different codes. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Matched Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Characters with artifacts